


浸透して

by Sayaball



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaball/pseuds/Sayaball
Summary: 醒脾放出集合体深邃黑暗幻想具象化
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 27





	浸透して

"我在干什么？"  
阿周那问。

他其实并非不知道，只是荷尔蒙冲昏了他的脑袋，血和肾上腺素一起往上涌，从他额头的伤口里溢出来。

空气中充满躁动的气息，

因为过于不确定，他又重复了一遍。  
"我在做什么？"

这次，他身下的人终于动了动，迦尔纳回应道:"你在弄痛我。"

他的这番说辞忽然让阿周那感到可以接受了。似乎一切本该这样，性爱如同战斗，伴随着疼痛与快感，让人抛弃理智。

迦尔纳被他顶得一上一下，阿周那能想象出他一节一节凸出的脊椎骨摩擦着地板的样子。他喉咙里溢出难耐的喘息，眉心皱成了一团。他很痛苦，这一认知让阿周那得到莫名的满足。  
带着报复心理，他加大了动作，迦尔纳没有迎合他，也没有阻止他，只是吞下还没出口的闷哼，他皱着眉，眼神锐利而且危险。似乎下一秒就会亮出尖利的牙齿咬住他的喉咙，要知道那把众神都为之颤栗的枪就落在他的不远处，伸手就可以够到的位置。

如果迦尔纳还保持着理智，肯定不会像这样用腿紧紧缠住他的腰了。他这种彻彻底底的武斗派，绝对不会允许任何事玷污决斗，阿周那猜测，一定是他大腿上的伤，让他失去了太多魔力，以至于意识都涣散了。自己是两人之中还清醒着的那个，阿周那想，他得尽力让事态维持在可控范围内。  
比如现在，迦尔纳用手卡住他的脖子，尖锐的指甲扣进他的血管，他们的交合处明显已经出血了，而他丝毫没有慢下来的意思，只是不断的给迦尔纳、给自己带来疼痛。

该如何定义这种关系？仇人不会做爱，恋人又不会厮杀，但这种简单的肉体关系似乎成为他们的习惯了，战斗之余的下酒菜，魔力的随意浪费，拯救世界的旅途上不足为人道的插曲。他无法把迦尔纳和性这个词联想到一起，想必对方也是如此，所以没有吻，没有温存。他射在对方体内，然后休息一分钟，各自回去做各自的事。有时候他们甚至不战斗，只是约在训练室，做这么荒谬的事。

训练室可以模拟各种环境，森林、雪山、海边，岩浆涌动的地底。这次他们选在幽深的宫墙里，逼仄的狭小长廊既不适合搭弓上箭，也不适合挥舞长枪。他们打到一半，就丢弃了武器，改为肉搏，直到他把迦尔纳推倒在地，迦尔纳给了他一记头锤，把他的脑袋砸晕了三秒，他清醒过来，看到迦尔纳被胡乱抹开的鼻血，觉得冲动直窜过脊椎，把他的脑子狠狠电了一下。

回过神来就已经是这幅惨状了，迦尔纳胸口上有两滴血，想也不用想，那是阿周那不知哪里的伤口滴落上去的，它们逐渐干涸成褐红色，在迦尔纳过分白皙的皮肤上一起一伏。阿周那尽量不去碰它们，让这两滴血完整地留在那里，那像是一个记号，昭示着与迦尔纳骨血相融的只能有他一个。至少在迦勒底只有他一个。

迦尔纳仍然掐着他的脖子，这让他有些缺氧。他握住迦尔纳的手腕——想要赢下纯粹的力量比拼对阿周那而言轻而易举，但他没有把手腕移开，而是紧紧握住迦尔纳的手，示意他更进一步，如果迦尔纳有愤怒或者仇恨，现在就是他最好的发泄时机，他甚至可以一直让阿周那窒息，作为战败者被转移出训练装置。

但迦尔纳没有，他在极限处松开了手，反过来握住了阿周那的手。在迦尔纳的脸上有一抹潮红，还有尚未消去的兴奋与快感，唯独没有一丝怜悯的神色。

但他确实对阿周那做出了类似怜悯的行为，这让阿周那感到恼火。

"啊。"  
迦尔纳发出一声微小的呻吟，他不太适应阿周那突然变快的频率。两人的手还握着，一直以来，他都把这事的主导权交给阿周那，毕竟对方看起来急需掌控一切，但毫无疑问，现在的阿周那正处在失控的边缘，或许自己应该采取什么措施来改变现状。

……虽说如此，但他对这种事也实在没有经验。迦尔纳回忆起难敌曾送给自己的侍女，她们有小麦色的肌肤，丰腴的身材，闪烁的眼睛，热情似火的笑容——这都是他所不具有的。  
他能做到的，或者说他可以对阿周那施行的，只有近似于暴力的手段。  
他趁对方一时晃神，把他反推倒在地上。阿周那看起来怒不可遏，迦尔纳反手捡起那把枪，把它插进阿周那脖子边缘的地板里。解释不适合此时的场合，而压制与威胁是他常做的事。

确定阿周那被他的枪给唬住之后，迦尔纳开始非常缓慢地，抬起自己的腰再坐下去。这个动作比他想象中要困难，他没有舞女那样玲珑的身材，坚硬的腰板抬起又下坠，平坦的小腹被挤出一丝可怜的褶皱，或许是因为他实在太纤细了，随着他不问深浅的吞咽，小腹甚至能看到一点鼓起的轮廓。

迦尔纳从没想过自己的表情会是什么样子，他只知道这种快感与战斗类似。只有与阿周那相处时，他才能久违地感受到这种滋味。高昂感淹没他的头顶，在理智清醒的情况下做出最荒唐的事。

在迦勒底共事了两年，迦尔纳甚至不知道阿周那是否清楚他们的血缘关系。他从没问起过这件事，由自己来揭穿的话，又似乎显得对贡蒂不尊重。更富含私心的说，他不希望打破现有的平衡，他不确定阿周那知道他们的关系后，还会不会与他争斗。个人的角度上，迦尔纳不喜欢兄友弟恭的关系，他想要与阿周那针锋相对，又或者说，他有点儿迷恋这段肉体关系了。

基于这种想法，他保持了沉默，甚至对性爱都采取放任自流的态度。甚至在今天，头一次抢下了主动权，放下了藏在心里的秘密，试着晃动起了自己的腰。

"……"  
阿周那明显对目前的形势感到不满，但冰冷的枪尖贴着他的脖子，迦尔纳火热的甬道包裹着他，所以他没办法反抗。迦尔纳用世界上最烂的技巧取悦他，而阿周那居然能从中感受到快感。

或许是因为真的太烫了，阿周那的鼻尖开始渗出汗珠，他们交合的地方更是湿淋淋的，体液和一开始的一点血液混杂在一起，让身体撞击的啪啪声黏腻起来。

迦尔纳仍然不得要领。

阿周那叹了一口气，他扶住迦尔纳的腰，手握成控制的姿势，靠上肢力量把他的身体往下压。

似乎是进入到了前所未及的地方，迦尔纳发出一声呻吟，他单手扶住枪杆才没有倒下去。

阿周那发现了这样做的乐趣，他扶着迦尔纳的腰，试着从下位动了起来，迦尔纳似乎有点受不了这样，他握住枪杆的手越来越用力，本来贴着阿周那颈部的锐利枪尖，终于划开那一层薄薄的皮肤，切了进去，血液顺着金色的金属流下来。

"呃……"  
某一个时间点后，迦尔纳忽然不再颤抖了，他垂下头，注视着自己的小腹鼓起来又塌下去，那之下的他的器官，正有气无力地吐出最后一点白色的粘稠液体。

阿周那知道他到极限了，迦尔纳的高潮总是像在受难。比如现在，他浑浊的眼神与微张的嘴唇，再加上身上残留的细小伤口，形成一种很残酷视觉刺激。

给人以深刻的——负罪感。

联想到这三个字的瞬间，阿周那握紧了迦尔纳的腰胯，在他体内射了出来。

这种姿势比他想的累一些，这让他不成体统地喘着粗气。

他擦了擦嘴角，那里不知道什么时候被自己咬破了，半干的血液沾在手背上，几乎看不出来。迦尔纳已经站了起来，他仍然拄着枪，似乎有点站不稳，白色的液体从他被摩擦得微微发红的两腿之间流出来。

这时候阿周那才感受到脖子上的伤口，因为被汗水浸湿而传来尖锐的刺痛，就像他留给迦尔纳的。

而迦尔纳则感觉到全身传来的钝痛，轻微而缓慢碾磨着他的神经，就像他留给阿周那的。

end


End file.
